Crimson Eyed
by Kuzakat
Summary: Karkat is left in a wreck when Nepeta mysteriously dies. But he can't remember what he saw when he found her body, and police reports are suspicious. So he goes back to investigate, but he finds something else instead. A strange demon boy who doesn't act like other demons,and with hunters close on his trail. (Demonstuck AU, humastuck trolls, Davekat all the way)
1. Chapter 1: Memory Pains

Note: For the most part, Derse dreamers are demons and Prospit dreamers are human.

CHAPTER ONE

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you just left your girlfriend's house. Well...ex girlfriend now you guess. Does death end a relationship? You assume it does. After all, she's not exactly here anymore.

It had been over a week now since it happened. You told Nepeta not to move into the Derse part of the city, but she didn't listen. She had been acting oddly the days prior. She avoided you and when you did see her, she would hide her face. The weirdest thing though was the fact she refused to come stay with you. In all the time you've known Nepeta you'd think she would jump at the chance to stay in the same apartment...sure it's small but still... It wasn't like her.

Even your childhood friend, Terezi, couldn't offer any explanation as to what might be going on with her. You were just heading over to check on Nepeta when...when you...

"Ahhh!" You fell to the ground clutching your head in pain. You gritted your teeth and waited for it to pass. This has happened every time you tried to remember everything you saw. The only thing you could tell the police was that there was a lot of blood all over her and she was...she was...

Another stab of pain shot through your temples and you hissed in annoyance, "Dammit, I've got to stop doing that..."

You don't remember what you saw in detail but apparently after the police arrived they recorded you had been in the room on you knees with a huge gash on your leg. And you wouldn't stop muttering, she's gone she's gone...

Nothing much was released about the case, they said they arrived on the scene and she was dead. But faintly in your mind...you think that they were hiding something. Why can't you remember...

The pain pounding behind your skull stopped and you hit the ground in frustration. "Dammit...Nepeta what happened to you?"

You just knew the police were hiding something, after all, they can't deny the fact it's suspicious they won't even let her family she her body, or even let them have a funeral. You had been by her house to drop of some of her things you had...like some of her jackets and sketchbooks.

You gulped and tried to ignore the clutch at your heart, threatening to spill tears onto your cheeks. You knelt on the ground for a moment, hand tangled in your dark hair, staring at the pavement. You mumbled along to yourself, "Why can't I remember..." You shook your head angrily and stood up shakily.

You winced at the slight pain in your leg. The mysterious wound they found you with still hadn't fully healed and made walking a huge pain in the ass. It didn't work very well and gave out when you tried to run. This added to your horrible emotions, your head was in turmoil. Anger, sadness, confusion, it was horrible. You could barely handle it.

The only thing keeping you from breaking was Terezi and a whole lot of music therapy. You've missed a lot of school, but it didn't matter. It was senior year and the only class you needed to graduate was scheduled for next semester anyway... You still had to go to work though, you couldn't just ignore rent payments.

But thoughts of Nepeta still nagged at your mind, and that was something you couldn't take anymore. You glared ahead, zipped up your hoodie, and trudged forward. Heading straight for the Derse section, the part of the city where the world's demons lived.

That's why you told Nepeta not to move there. It was dangerous and filled with monsters and ruthless hunters. Some hunters being a part of the government forces, others more similar to dangerous vigilantes. You were heading for Nepeta's Derse apartment, that was where...well whatever happened had happened. And you intended to find out.

Even if it meant sneaking into off limits areas, labeled under ongoing police investigation. Which was strange because they had the case story under closed. They called it a suicide, typical. But you knew better. Something weird happened in that place and you needed to find out what.

It wasn't incredibly hard to get past the small amount of officers outside the building, the sky was dark and the street lamps were dim. You couldn't get to the front door though, so you went around to the fire escape. They couldn't close off the whole building but they sure as hell wouldn't let you in. Your face was a hard one to forget, specifically your eyes.

You were human but ever since birth they had been a dark red color. All your life people gave you glares and told their kids not to look at you. For years and years they tormented you, in school and out. Even your own parents hated you so you moved out over a year ago. All those years, all that pain... It left scars, literally. But you learned to just pull up your hood, turn up your music, and keep your head down. Terezi was the first person to reach out to you, she didn't care that your eyes were red. She couldn't see them afterall. She was blind.

Terezi and yourself had tried dating for a little while, but you both soon realized that you just weren't in love that way. It was more...you don't know. Friendly love. You hugged, and slept in the same bed, and stayed at each others places, but it was just as very close friends. But Nepeta...she was your first real girlfriend. She loved you unconditionally, you had no idea what was to like. But she liked you either way.

Her room was on the sixth floor, and it took a while to get up the rickety steps of the fire escape. The early November air was cold against you're face and fingers, but you didn't dare put them in you're pockets for fear of falling down. You're leg wasn't trustworthy enough for you to risk falling.

Finally you reached it. Nepeta's apartment. The place she supposedly committed violent suicide.

You took a deep breath and climbed inside, lucky it wasn't locked. That would have made you feel even more like an idiot than you already do. It was dark inside the room, the only light was the light from the window. Night air blew in through the open window and you gazed around the darkness.

You don't think any police were in here at the moment but...

Your eyes adjusted to the dim light and you're heart stopped. There, crouching in the middle of the room. You're limbs froze in place as it lifted it's face. Crimson red eyes shone from behind a twisted bird mask.

A blood covered demon was sitting right over the spot on the ground that was stained in dried blood. It was sitting right on the spot Nepeta was found.

* * *

_soo whatcha guys think? demonstuck frick yeah! anyone gotta guess what happened to nepeta? Or who the mysterious demon is? and yes, this iiis davekat but with an underlying of Katnep. nepeta and karkat will not be the main focus though, nepeta is a somewhat large part in this too. and anyone wanna quick say who they want to see as a hunter? cause there will be hunters but im thinking about who..._


	2. Chapter 2: Heartbeat

CHAPTER TWO

You couldn't move, your mind was screaming at you to move, to get the fuck back out the way you came in but your muscles just wouldn't respond. You were barely breathing, with your eyes wide, staring right back at those bright scarlet eyes.

While you were both staring at each other without moving, you noticed the bird face was indeed a mask, it made it no less horrifying though. And it was probably a guy demon, with very pale blonde hair, almost white looking. And he had...wings. Black feathered wings arched from his shoulders, they looked kind of...injured almost.

That would explain the blood he was covered in. It was fresh, whereas the huge blood stained spot in the middle of the carpet was dried and dark. Neither of you moved, why wasn't he killing you? Isn't that what demons do.

You were finally able to push your foot backwards toward the window and the demon's eyes followed you slowly. Was that...a slight hint of fear you saw? Why would it be scared of you..

You took in a shaky breath and tried to step backward with your other foot. And at the worst possible fucking moment, your injury started acting up and your leg gave out underneath you. You cried out, reaching for the table next to you but you fell down anyway, with a loud crash.

The demon leaped at you, seeing you were hardly a threat. It was horrifying to watch it coming right at you, a monster in the dark and what could you do. Not a damn fucking thing is what. You were going to die here, what would Terezi think? Probably that your a fucking moron is what, and she'd be right.

You squeezed your eyes shut, raised your arm up in defense, and felt your heart stop as it grabbed you. You screamed but his hand slammed over your mouth, stifling the noise and dragged you sideways, into a different room.

All of a sudden your mind went into hyper drive, you had to fight back, to get away. You struggled against his strong grip and jolted your elbow backwards as hard as you could. It connected painfully with the hard mask and the grip loosened. You scramble across the ground to the other side of the room and turned around.

His mask...it fell off.

He didn't even look like a monster, he was actually kind of...attractive. His face was contorted in horror and shock as he looked at the mask on the ground and back to you. "Oh shit."

I stared back at him, not sure what to do. Why was he so worried about the mask, did he not want me to see his face? But damn...even his voice was stunning. You suddenly felt a little bit less freaked about him probably murdering you, if your gonna get killed at least it's by someone that looks like a model.

But you still did not want to be fucking killed.

He stood up quickly and starting coming towards you. "No! No, stay the fuck away from me!" You thrashed as he dragged you to your feet and held you against him from behind, his hand firmly over your mouth. He hissed in your ear, "Be quiet dammit, do you wanna be killed?"

your heart pounded in your ears and you shook your head. His voice was quiet and his breath brushed across your neck, sending shivers down your spine, "Then you have to quiet, no more fucking yelling and falling over things okay?" You frowned and nodded slowly, angrily thinking "It wasn't my fucking fault godammit."

He laughed quietly at you, probably felt you frowning. Which pissed you off but you were more terrified so you obediently kept quiet as he moved over to the closet. Oh shit, a closet? What the fuck does he think your doing. You stiffened and felt your heart beat quicken. He must have notices because he hissed in you your ear, "Calm the fuck down, ever heard of something called hiding? You may not have noticed but we're not alone in here. Come on."

You muttered angrily into his hand as he pulled you inside the cramped closet. He noticed it was a bit to small to fit inside the way you both were positioned at the moment. He sighed. "If I take my hand away will you promise to shutup?" You nodded angrily and he slowly lifted his hand away, as if seeing if you would stay quiet or not. your not stupid enough to yell now though, he's a fucking demon and could kill you in an instant. You just needed to go along with it until you could get away...

He nudged you and nodded toward the closet, "Yeah yeah, I'm getting in... fucking asshole..."You mutter under your breath. He smirks at you and climbs in after, pulling the door quietly shut with a click. This was probably the most awkward thing you've ever done. How fucking tiny can closets get? You both ended up in a position with your backs against the walls and bodies pressed together.

In an attempt to make a gap between you and this...demon, you put your hands on his chest, but it just added to the awkward tension and didn't separate the two of you one bit. You realized that this demon guy was taller than you, because in the darkness when you look forward you could only see his collarbones, not his face.

You moved to look up at him and caught his eyes. He quickly looked away, looking as uncomfortable as you felt. Was he watching you? You really didn't know what to think of this guy, was he going to murder you, kidnap you, or maybe... noooo you did not want to think about that. your face felt hot and you looked away from his face so he wouldn't see. And where the fuck did his wings go? They completely disappeared.

"Hey, fuckface." You hissed quietly at him, "Where's your freaky bird wings?" He shifted, probably to glance down at you, and grunted softly. "Doesn't matter. I can make them exist whenever I want."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means be quiet, kid."

"I'm not a kid." You frown and glare up at him.

"Then why are you so short?"

"Why are you such an asshole?"

He stayed silent for a few moments, just staring at your face as if trying to figure out a puzzle or something. You looked away. He didn't say anything for a while, you just listened to his slow breaths. You could feel his chest rising and falling. It was kind of relaxing, you almost forgot he could possibly kill you at any moment. Almost.

"Then how old are you?"

"Huh?" You squinted and looked back up at his face.

"How old are you?" His face was expressionless and covered in shadows. Strangely his eyes still seemed bright though, gazing down at your own. You gulped.

"Ummm..." Why the fuck was he asking you your age? It doesn't matter how old you are, "Seventeen...why?"

He chuckled to himself, for some reason that made you really pissed off. "What the fuck is so funny you shithead?"

He smiled down at you, "You're pretty short for your age, you know."

You felt your face contort in anger, no one fucking teases you about your height, godammit. Just as you were about to lease a rage storm of shit down upon this rude, cocky asshole you felt something warm soak into your shirt. What? Then you realized. "Holy shit, dude you're bleeding all over me."

"Yeah. That's what happens when you get shot." You couldn't read any specific emotions in his voice, it was just..matter of factly.

"Holy fuck, shot?! You need a doctor or something, you're gonna bleed ou-" Before you knew what was happening was leaning over you. You froze, not exactly knowing what to expect. His hand pressed over your lips and he let out a barely audible hiss telling you not to make any noise.

There was long silence, your breaths were both small and quiet. You figured the only reason you could even hear each other breathing was the fact that you were so close...he was so close. His soft breath brushed across your face, your head was against his chest... you felt your face grow hot.

He was a demon though, you saw his eyes and his wings. There's no way your heart and his could connect in any way, right? But why were you thinking stuff like this, fuck. No no nope no way.

Yet...he was warm. You could hear his heart beating softly and his chest rise and fall. You felt your eyes close and you leaned into him, your mind felt distant. This whole thing felt unreal, you were confused and lost after everything that happened. Dammit. What the fuck were you doing?

He shifted in surprise when you leaned against him, but then he stiffened. At first you were confused but then you heard it too, voices. You opened your eyes and stared at the dark closet door, listening. They were quiet, multiple people you guessed. You could barely hear them at first. They came into the room slowly, as if sneaking around, searching for something. Your heartbeat quickened, searching you the two of you hiding in the tiny closet.

"Here's the mask it was wearing." A girl said quietly, you heard the demon next to you mutter under his breath.

"Why the fuck would he want to hide his fathe though? It doethn't make thenthe." That was definately a lisp...who were these guys?

Then a familiar, loud voice sounded, "Well Jade put a bullet in him so it shouldn't be too hard for me to find him, with all that yummy red blood pooling everywhere." She cackled and walked around the room, sniffing.

Your mind went blank and your blood ran cold. It couldn't be. There's no fucking way...

Her footsteps came up to the little closet you were hiding in, both of you held your breath. "See, the scent is..." She stopped mid sentence, froze. You heard her take in a deep breath and she gulped loudly.

"What? What'th wrong?"

"Is the scent there?"

She walked away from the door hesitantly and laughed. She sounded worried, "No, I thought I did but it ended. He must have left."

"Fuck! We'll lotht him!" There was a thud, lispy was angry. The other girl sighed and told them to keep looking elsewhere. But the familiar girl...she lingered. It almost seemed like she gave one last glance right at your little closet door before leaving.

Your breaths came out shakily.

She sounded like...exactly like... No way.

Was that Terezi just now?

* * *

_*dramatic music* does karkat really know terezi as well as he thought? is karkat falling for this odd demon boy? and what will happen to him, he's got a bullet wound afterall_


	3. Chapter 3: Petnames

CHAPTER THREE

Your name is Dave Strider and you are completely fucked.

You were sloppy, you didn't cover your trail well enough and now you were fucking bleeding everywhere. The pain from the bullet wound was like knives stabbing into your side over and over. The only thing going right about this situation was that you were smart enough to bring your mask.

You ran into the hunters threesome on your way to check out that shady suicide news story. You supposed that it wasn't really a suicide, plus it was in the Derse district. That's where you fucked up.

They must have been going over there too cause right at the moment you were about to fly up to the window they jumped you. You got away quickly but that hot black haired lady shot you as you were about to go in.

You decided to look around a bit while they were coming up here. You noticed the huge bloodstain on the floor. It was old but you may still be able to pick up some clues from it...you leaned down and touched your finger to the ground, then raised it to your lips...

There was a thud to your right. You whipped your head up to see a guy staring at you in horror, he looked pretty young. In the light you could make out that his skin was smooth, somewhat tanned, and his hair the dark and messy. He looked pretty hot actually, for a kid. His eyes though...they looked...reddish? But that wouldn't make sense, if he was a demon why would he be scared of you?

your eyes locked onto each other, your's bright and wary, his dark and wide. He took a step back towards the window. That was good though, it was better he left. You didn't want him to get in the way when the hunters got here. But then he took another step and fell. It looked like his leg was hurt or something.

The idiot cried out and knocked a ton of shit over, it was loud and now there was no way the hunters would not find you in here. Shit. You jumped forward and he screamed. You slammed your hand over his mouth and quickly pulled him out of the main room.

He tried struggling, that was when you realized he must have been human. Demons weren't that weak. But then his elbow flew back and connected with you face, well your mask. He scrambled away from you and you looked down and back at him staring at you. Staring right at your face. "Oh shit."

He saw your face. If you left him in here now the hunters would find out what you looked like and would have no problem finding you. You looked at him on the ground, staring at you. His face was a mixture of fear and confusion, probably wondering why I was unhappy about the mask.

You sighed and reluctantly went over to him. "No! No, stay the fuck away from me!" You dragged him up and pulled him against you, hand over his mouth again.

You hissed in his ear, "Be quiet dammit, do you wanna be killed?" His breaths were fast, he was still scared. As to be expected though, if he was human he seemed to not be around demons often. So what was he doing in a place like this? He didn't seem like he would live around here, he was clean, his hair was soft, and he didn't notice that you weren't one of the more dangerous demons in the area. He shook his head.

"Then you have to quiet, no more fucking yelling and falling over things okay?" You heard faint whispers in the other room, outside the front door. Shit, it won't take long for them to get in here, if they can pick locks. You felt the guy frown against your hand and this amused you for some reason. The corners of your lips curled upwards, you started moving towards a little closet in the rooms. It wasn't your ideal hiding place but you couldn't let them find the kid, not when he's seen your face.

You felt his heartbeat pick up and his muscles stiffen. You felt a little embarrassed, did he really think you were that kind of person? You couldn't blame him though, he thought he was alone with a stranger after all, a closet won't appear to be the safest thing. "Calm the fuck down, ever heard of something called hiding? You may not have noticed but we're not alone in here. Come on."

You nudged open the door and silently cursed when you saw how tiny it was. There was no way you'd both fit in there like this. You reluctantly whispered into his ear, "If I take my hand away will you promise to shutup?"

He nodded stiffly and you slowly moved your hand away, testing to see if he really was intending to cooperate. He stayed quiet. You nodded toward the closet impatiently, he glared at you and climbed in, "Yeah yeah, I'm getting in... fucking asshole..."

You tried not to laugh at this. Kid was in a dangerous situation, being forced to hide in a closet by you and yet he was angry? How funny. You pulled into the closet next to him and closed the door as quietly as you could. You had to say, it was kind of awkward, having him right against you like this. He was practically leaning on you like a romantic couple in annoying movies. But his body didn't feel like a kid...how old was he? He couldn't possibly be your age, you were a senior in high school and he barely even reached your chin. You could easily rest your head in top of his he was such a pipsqueak.

You looked down at him and watched for a little while. His hair looked thick and soft, damn that's some fine hair. Again, a kid? Oh shit. He looked up at you and caught you looking at him. You whined to yourself in your head, "How awkward could this fucking get. Damn."

You could him hiss at you, "Hey, fuckface. Where's your freaky bird wings?" Oh. That's right. You barely even have to think about it anymore, any time you make your wings appear. You don't get how they work, they just.. come and go whenever you want. You moved to look down at him, but he was hiding his face. Weird? "Doesn't matter. I can make them exist whenever I want."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means be quiet, kid." Why did he care anyway? And why does he sound so angry, how much aggression can such a little body hold anyway. A lot apparently.

"I'm not a kid." He looks up at you, glaring.

"Then why are you so short?"

"Why are you such an asshole?"

You are trying so hard not to laugh right now. If you laughed you were pretty sure that'd piss him off even more, and alert the hunters to your location. You stayed quiet for a long time, you felt the apparently not a kid, look away from you. So...if he wasn't a kid, then was he in highschool? Maybe a freshman? Damn, that'd be pretty adorable, a little freshman kid be embarrassed that he's so close to you, haha. Upperclassman Strider...what was that word you heard in animes? Senpai? You bit your lip in amusement.

Senpai Strider, oh my god. "Then how old are you?"

"Huh?" He looked up at you quizzically. Damn, yeah he was pretty cute.

"How old are you?"

He looked baffled, you don't know why though it was just a simple question "Ummm...Seventeen why?" Holy shit. He was your age, and so tiny. Now if that wasn't the funniest fucking thing you've ever heard of you didn't know what else was. You couldn't hold back a little chuckle. This guy was so funny oh my god, you felt him tense up in anger.

"What the fuck is so funny you shithead?"

Oh god, this is comedy gold. He's sensitive about his height isn't he? Oh you know he is, this is great. You snickered and looked down at his little scowl, "You're pretty short for your age, you know."

You felt he get enraged, how much anger could this little thing have, jesus christ. He opened his mouth but stopped. What was-? He looked down. "Holy shit, dude you're bleeding all over me."

Oh. So he finally realized, that's not good. You wonder how he feels about blood...oh but hey. He sounded concerned. Was that a good thing? No why would it be, stop being weird, Strider. He's a human. You can't like anyone, you'd probably end up hurting them anyway...you frowned. It's not like you ever wanted to be like this...a demon. Fuck.

Your voice and face were blank, you looked away, "Yeah. That's what happens when you get shot."

He started rambling about a doctor and bleeding out or some shit, why did he care anyway? Just a couple minutes ago he was freaked like you were a horror movie monster about to fuck him over. Then you heard it, the hunters came into the room. You leaned forward, even closer to him and pressed your hand over his mouth with a little hiss. He tensed up in shock. Shit, how romantically confused is this guy?

You waited and listened to his soft breathing. His hair was some what in your face, it was soft and ruffled slightly when you breathed. Haha, how cute. It's almost kind of fluffy. Like a fluffy little kitten or he leaned into you. You stiffened in shock. Whoah whoah holy shit, what was he doing? He knows that you're a demon right? And we were possibly about to get murdered.

At the same time though it felt sort of...nice. You hadn't felt any kind of physical affection in... a long time. But it was still confusing.

Then the hunters started talking. You didn't listen to what they were saying very closely, except when they found your mask. You muttered in annoyance under your breath.. why did he have to see your fucking face? It complicated things so much.

Then you both froze when the loud one came over. The only word going through your head was shit shit shit shit. "See, the scent is..." She stopped mid sentence, froze. You heard her take in a deep breath and she gulped loudly. What was her problem? If she smells my blood or some shit why not just tell them.

But she walked away, the angry kitten's breathing was shaky. What was his problem?

"No, I thought I did but it ended. He must have left." The girl sounded...worried. About what though? Then it hit you.

Nooooo. No way. Did this little guy know her or something? He sure was freaked, and she obviously knew we were here. You don't think maybe she thought it over and figured if she told I might hurt him or something? That makes sense. But he didn't seem like he had any idea what was going on.

The hunters left and you breathed out in relief. "They're gone, come on." He just followed silently behind you, staring ahead. You watched him, puzzled. "What?"

He looked up and shook his head, obviously still freaked out, "Huh? Oh nothing..." Then he got a look at you're bloody side. "Oh shit! That's really bad you have to get to a hospital or something, come one. I know a good one not fa-"

"Whoah whoah whoah whoah there little guy, there is no way I'm going to a hospital." You stuck out your arms to stop his advance. Why the fucky do was he so concerned and friendly all of a sudden? Well.. friendlier.

"But you're gonna bleed out-"

"I've survived worst." You waved your hand in dismissal and glanced back at his face. Holy shit. That was one angry look he was giving you.

"You know what, no. Fuck you, come on. If you won't go to a hospital then at least stay at my place, I know some medical shit. Maybe I can help." He snatched your wrist firmly and dragged you into the other room.

"Fuck, how are you so strong for something so tiny?" You didn't want to go with him but... he was right. If you didn't get help you probably wouldn't last very long. That bullet hit hard and even with demon healing it would be a close call. You sighed and pulled you hand away, at least... you tried to.

"No, dammit you're coming. Hurry up." His grip was like iron all of a sudden. You groaned and muttered angrily but went with him.

"Hey."

"What." He growled and stomped down the stairs, still dragging you along.

"What's your name."

"Huh? Oh umm...my name's Karkat Vantas."

You chuckled and he growled at you, "That's weird."

"Well then what's you're name, cocky fuckbird." His voice was so angry, it still amazed you.

"Uhhh.. Dave..."

Karkat stayed silent for a moment. "Uhh... nice to meet you I guess...Dave." He sounded embarrassed. You chuckled.

"Likewise, Karkitty."

* * *

_little recap on what it was like for dave haha, i hope i wrote him well. also, let the pet names begin_


	4. Chapter 4: Lies and Secrets

_neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeext chapter everyone! more of the plot is kind of being shown here, when Terezi calls Karkat. I tried to make it pretty obvious that Karkat was suspicious, and also pretty torn up about it, being a hunter is a big secret to keep. Dave hasn't completely caught onto Karkat's emotions though, mostly because he's never really had a close friend before so he doesn't understand the pain of finding out youre being lied to. ooh also i feel like i should mention that at some point this might switch onto a different site to keep continueing because i'm thinking about adding some smut but i don't want my sis to find it on this account, im still only thinking about it though :3 if you wanna give me your thoughts on it, feel free_

_((((so sorry about the messed up version with choppy sentences, i dont know what happened. I hopefully fixed it now, sorry! ))_

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

CHAPTER FOUR

Your name is Karkat Vantas and your brain seems to have disconnected from all logic and common sense. You were pretty much internally screaming at yourself the entire time you lead the Demon, whose name was apparently Dave, back to your house. To your house of all places.

You were in such a state of mind you couldn't even make quick snarky comebacks when talking anymore. Everything was happening too fast... first Nepeta...now this demo- Dave, and...you swore that was Terezi in there. But what the fuck was she doing there. hunting demons no less!

You glared at the ground and stomped forward, you were getting very close to your apartment building now, luckily no one seemed to notice the demon you were dragging by his arm through the Prospit district.

"You got a strong grip on you for such a little thing." You heard Dave chuckle and twist his hand. You tightened your grip. Without turning around you angrily told him to shutup and walked up to the front door.

When you both reached your place, you practically threw him onto the couch and dashed away, hearing a whistle of approval from Dave as he looked around. You ripped through your bathroom, digging out what little medical supplies you had. If Dave has demon healing, he should be able to recover fine with some bandages and cleaning.

You turned over a bottle in your hands and called out the door, "Hey, ass nugget get in here."

You motioned for him to hurry up and led him over to the bathtub. "Whoah whoah, you gonna give me a bath or something?" You hit him in the shoulder and pointed to his shirt.

"Off."

"Why, your not a wee little pervert are you?"

"Shutup and take it off idiot, I need to get the bullet your dumb ass self got hit with, out."

Dave narrowed his eyes and grumbled, pulled his bloodied shirt over his head. Damn. He actually had a really nice body, besides the nasty bleeding hole in it.

"Get in." You pointed into the tub and Dave reluctantly obliged, you followed, setting the supplies off to the side. Dave looked nervously at them, "Are you qualified for this, Kitten?"

"Don't call me that. Here bite down on this." You offered him a towel and he shook his head, saying something about 'high pain tolerance'. You poured some liquid from the bottle over the wound. Dave cringed, "Hey! What the fuck was that?"

"Calm down dammit, it gets rid of bacteria." You picked up the tweezers. Dave groaned.

"Do you really have to do this?"

"Do you really have to whine? Unless of course you want a fucking bullet in your stomach." You wash off the skin around the wound and Dave stays silent, even when you dig into the hold to retrieve the bullet. He never made a sound, just clung tightly to the side of the tub.

Blood trickled over your hands and down Dave's side. You set down the tweezers, "There it's out, sorry bout that." Dave only grunted, you sighed and washed off the blood again, wrapping his waist in a thick layer of bandages.

You both stood up, Dave reached for his shirt, "Kay, if that's all I should leave now-"

"Oh no you fucking don't!" You smacked his hand away and he looked at you in surprise, bright red eyes wide. "You need to rest you fucking idiot, you really think that wound won't slow you down if you run into those people again?"

"Shit, well I suppose. But I can't stay here with yo-" He stopped talking when he noticed your fierce glare, you were putting all your effort into it.

You left the room, "Don't even think about moving a fucking muscle ,got it?"

When you came back, Dave found himself with a face full of clothing. "Hurry up and get dressed, come out when you're ready...I'll be making food, hope you like soup, fucker." You quickly hopped away, not wanting to see his reaction. Dave wearing your clothes, ugh. Why the fuck were you embarrassed though...

Your name is Dave Strider and you just got a face full of fabric. Karkat quickly said something to you about dressing and food then ollied right the fuck out. What's with that guy, what a weirdo. But you had to admit he was pretty cute, his hair always stuck up everywhere and he always had a pissy little face on. Plus you noticed that he had pretty tan skin too, a lot tanner than yours anyway.

You couldn't help but smirk as you pull his shirt over your head, you bet he'd be adorable in bed.

You immediately frowned and narrowed your eyes, mumbling angrily under your breath as you pulled on the dark pajama pants, "What the hell are you thinking, dumbass. You're a fucking monster, you're not allowed to even remotely get close to anyone. Don't want the...that thing to happen again."

You didn't want to think about it...but you always did anyway, almost everyday. It was the reason you never got close to anyone ever again. Someone you cared about...

Someone that you brutally murdered when you lost control.

You finally walk back out of the door. Even though you really shouldn't, you feel kind of awkward, like going to a friend's house for the first time kind of feeling. There was a good smell drifting through the air of the little apartment. It was a messy little place, it looked like Kitten had tried to quick tidy a little.

You can't help smiling a bit, the cleaning hadn't worked at all. It was still nicer than anywhere you've stayed for a long time.

You sighed and decided to make yourself at home, it wasn't like Karks was gonna let you leave, you had figured that much.

You jumped slightly when a buzzer went off, you looked around.

"Ignore it, it's just my damn phone being a loud little bitch again." You heard Karkat call from the kitchen. You saw the phone laying by the tv, someone was calling him. You could see the caller ID easily from across the room, someone named...Terezi? Huh.

Maybe it's his girlfriend or something. You shouldn't answer though, that's kinda rude. Plus it'd take effort to walk all the way over there and pick it up.

You splayed out on Karkat's living room couch. With your hands behind your head, you started to relax. What an odd feeling it was, feeling safe. And maybe a little bit cared for. No one really had cared enough to let you stay over when you were hurt before, and make you food at the same time.

You smiled and closed you're eyes, letting your other senses investigate the surroundings. The first thing you noticed was the sounds. Karkat was shuffling around the kitchen, opening up drawers. You heard him drop something and hiss a long phrase mostly consisting of colorful language. Down the hallway you heard the faint sound of a computer running, and small beeping. Like the kind someone would hear when you received a message.

Then the scents of his little house started coming over you. The warm, comforting smell of food cooking, the smell of paper, the smell of newly bought games? Come to think of it, Karkat did have a gaming system. Maybe he was a gamer or something. You smelt a faint scent of candles somewhere and...cats? Weird.

The smell you liked the most though you couldn't quite determine what it was. It was all over the place, completely everywhere. It was like...caramel covered cherries... with a side of...you don't know maybe some kind of tree? Or flower? Whatever it was, you liked it a lot.

"Hey idiot, stop smiling like a little bitch and get the fuck off my couch, food's done." You heard Karkat, why did he sound so angry all the time? Maybe he didn't actually want you here or something.

But you got up anyway, wincing when you remembered your wound. You have to admit though, it did feel better after Karkles did his doctoring. Haha, imagine that. Little nurse Karkat, it was a hilarious thought and Karkat glared at you when you entered the kitchen.

"What the hell are you smiling at? Is something fucking funny to you?"

"Nothing important." You sat down and saw a bowl filled with chicken noodle soup. "Shit, is that for me?"

"Of course, what are you a moron? There's only two bowls, no no that one's for my pet fucking rock." Karkat stared into his soup, pushing the broth around, pooling it into his spoon and then letting it spill out.

You ignored his annoyed tone, "Well thanks. It's nice of you to make me food and...lend me clothes and stuff."

Karkat looked up, surprised. Then he looked back down at his soup, putting a spoonful in his mouth. He mumbled softly, "No problem..."

You both ate in silence for the rest of the time, until you noticed Karkat looked like he was about to explode with anger.

"Whoah shit dude, what's the matter. You look like some enraged king kong monster."

He ignored you and grumbled something that sounded like, "Nothing, fuck off." Then the phone went off for the billionth time and he practically parkoured over the fucking table and charged the living room. Your soup almost spilled everywhere.

You crept catiously into the entryway to watch him slam the phone to his ear and practically scream into the phone, "What! The! Everloving! FUCK! Do you want godammit!?" He paced in circles, pretty much stomping around, fuming. You covered your mouth and chuckled, you hope he didn't notice. But you were a little bit interested in the other side of the call, it was a girl. She sounded really familiar actually...

"Dammit Karkat, calm down. I just wanted to talk." Weird, she sounded genuinely concerned. Karkitten, of course, didn't even take notice to this factor.

"Just wanted to talk, huh?! You've been fucking spamming me with messages on my computer and non stop calling my shit spewing phone all fucking night?! What's so important!"

"I...just wanted to make sure you were alright. You haven't been out in the city by any chance, have you? You're not hurt?"

At this Karkat furrowed his dark eyebrows together and looked puzzled, and just a little bit worried. You felt that something was off about her question too, "Terezi what the fuck do you mean by that? Why would I be hurt?"

You heard the girl cackle over the phone, she sounded kind of nervous, but a little relieved. "No big reason, I was in the Derse district visiting some friends and I thought I smelled you there. So I got worried you might have done something stupid."

Karkat scoffed angrily, "I'm not fucking stupid, Terezi! I know that the Derse district is dangerous, the police are handling the...investigation. But that's besides the point, what the fuck were you doing there exactly? Is there something I should know?"

So Karkat had noticed, when the girl laughed you had realized it. It sounded almost exactly like the person back in the Derse district. If she knew Karkat, that would explain why she didn't give our position away when she smelled us or something. She probably thought I'd hurt him or hold him hostage or something.

The girl, Terezi, didn't respond for a long time. When she did she sounded calm, damn she was a good liar. "Not anything you need to worry about, Karkat. Like I said, just meeting with some friends."

Karkat looked like he didn't buy it at all, he sighed angrily, "If you don't want to tell me it's fine I guess. I'm your friend so I won't be an asshole to you, I fucking hate when you keep things from me, Tez. Just...be careful I suppose, don't be doing stupid shit."

Terezi laughed loudly, you could imagine her grinning, not that you knew what she looked like though. "Don't get your lady panties in a bunch, Karkat. I'm the safest person ever."

At this Karkat glared at the ground and his face flushed, he glanced at you and turned away, "Shut the fuck up Tez, we both know I don't wear panties. And that you're a fucking moron when it comes to safety."

Terezi chuckled, "Don't get all flustered, I was only teasing. Seriously though, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, worry about yourself. If you're ever in trouble, call me. Got it?"

Karkat grumbled with his back to you, "Yeah yeah, shit. I don't need you to baby sit me. Cya." Karkat hung up and sighed, pressing the phone to his forehead. That he glared at you, such a fierce burning glare, you just knew he was directing anger towards you.

You opened your mouth, not sure what to say. The little guy got pissed pretty easy. But he just stormed away, down the hall. He growled, "Sleep wherever you want."

Then he was gone. You groaned and walked over to the couch, flopping onto it. "Shit..." What the hell was he mad at you for? And why did you feel bad about it, like you didn't want him to be pissed at you. It didn't matter though, when you were healed he'd probably kick you out, if not before then. And that was for the best...

You didn't want what happened to...to him... to happen to anyone else. But even as safe as you felt in Karkat's apartment, you still weren't safe from what was in your head, in your memories. Unfortunately, they attacked you while you slept.


End file.
